Herse
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: A year on the Spartan has destroyed the spirit of a young girl. Scared, but elated that the Shadow is docked at Zion too, she finally dares to be strong enough to leave. But no one defies Captain Helen and survives, this time is not to be an exception...
1. A moment of strength

I was watching her. She was looking at me. I was looking at her looking at me with her hate filled black eyes. It's strange to see that in a captain but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I'm going." I say, picking up my bag and heading for the door.

"You will stay here until I tell you otherwise." She snaps. I think it's funny that she wants to keep me on board.

"I have to see my family."

"You have no family." It's an old argument. She's of the belief that pod-borns can't ever have a Zionian family group. But I do, kind of. They're really a crew, but they're in Zion too.

"I'm sorry, I can't miss this chance to see them."

"If you leave you are not coming back onto my ship." I pause to think about this threat and I realise that she has finally said what I have always wanted to hear. That I don't have to leave with her. I don't have to be an unused and annoying part of a crew who I don't work well with. I feel the smile struggling to stay hidden as I turn back to my captain of one year, one very long and tediously horrible year.

"Then I'll wish you all the best now. I'm not coming back Helen." My footsteps echo in the cold hull of the ship but I feel the energy flooding back into me. The light shines through from Zion's dock and the tears are prickling at my eyes. There they are, my family, the crew of the Shadow, but they are still my family. My feet hit the dock and I'm running, calling out to them. My best friend in all the world turns, her smile as bright as mine and we're locked in each other's arms.

"It's so good to see you!" We say together against the other's ear. We laugh happily and are enveloped in a hug from the rest of the crew. The Shadow's people take a step back as my captain approaches, she is going to drag me back, I can feel it.

"Get back on the ship you ungrateful bitch." I swallow, waiting to feel the heavy weight of her hand on my arm, tugging me along.

"Captain Helen, is there a problem?" Commander Locke had approached, alerted by the arrival of my ship. It's strange, I wonder how long I will claim it as mine now that I have left it.

"This, girl," it is said like I'm dirty, too foul to own a name or a face or feelings. My family stand taller behind me, I know they do because the Commander looks at them over my shoulder. Even he doesn't want to look at me.

"What has she done?"

"Disobeyed my orders. I told her strictly that she would not leave the ship until she had finished all her duties. There are still grates to clean." Her eyes are flashing at me, and I feel afraid. Even when she is angry she is beautiful, I would be a fool not to admit as much. I look to the Commander, he has turned to me.

"How old are you?"

"19, Sir." I reply softly, I can feel the tears and I know they will make him send me back on that ship. I try to hold them back.

"How long have you been in the service with Captain Helen?"

"A year, Sir."

"Since you joined the fleet?"

"Yes, Sir." I raise my eyes to his, begging that he let me stay in Zion. I don't care what I would have to do, I would tend to the pit of the dead if it meant I wasn't going on that ship again.

"I will see you in my office in an hour." His voice is cold and he is talking to me. "Until then you must remain with the crew of the Shadow. One of them may bring you to me. Captain Helen, come with me." He turns and walks away, she leans forward and hisses,

"You'll see, girl, I'll make your life hell." She follows him and I can feel the hope with which I had left the ship turn to the coldest reaches of despair. The captain of the Shadow enfolded me in his strong arms. He was my father figure, he had been the one to say I was ready for the service.

"Hush now," he whispers against my grubby hair, "hush now. Everything will be alright, you'll see little one, you'll see." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, I was so afraid and there was no chance I could be part of the crew that cared for me. A new set of arms takes the place of the captains and he guides me to a small alcove where I may cry in private. He stokes my disgusting hair and I realise what I must look like to him, I cry more.

"It's ok, Herse, you'll see. I promise, everything will be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I sniffed, looking at him with my undoubtedly puffy and red eyes.

"I know Mercury, I know." But I was lying, holding the tears in my throat. He seems so sure that all will be well, it's like he has heard it from Locke himself, or the Councilors, or even his captain. But I've learnt not to hope. The only hope you have on Captain Helen's ship is that she doesn't see you as a threat to her power over the men. If she does, you end up like me, forced to do endless tasks that don't really need doing, sleeping only in snatches and never being allowed into either the construct or the Matrix. Just incase the grubbiness falls away there and reveals that you have a face, or hair, or anything, to compare to her. She is the Queen of the Spartan. No one can deny it and no one will. And it will never change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Mercury is the Roman name for the messenger god, Hermes. Herse was an Athenian princess beloved of the Greek god named Hermes. Helen was the Queen of the Spartans before she went off with Paris to Troy. "They (the Greeks) for one woman and her unlawful love, unleashed the hunt for Helen, and sent ten thousand men to death." Euripides, Trojan Women (Women of Troy)


	2. A moment of choice

His eyes are on me, I can feel them. He hates weakness, even a little bit of it. He knows I'm afraid.

"I have been talking to your captain." He waits and I nod, looking at my hands. If I can just concentrate on them, maybe they'll stop shaking.

"She says you are lazy, willful and refuse to go into any simulations. Is this true?" I can't help the tear running down my cheek, how can I? This man will send me back because I can't tell him my captain was lying to him and I can't say that she wasn't.

"Herse?" His voice is so cold. So cold and filled with threats, I have to look at him or he'll assume she's right about me.

"Sir?"

"Are the allegations true?" His voice softens but it doesn't matter, I cannot tell him the truth.

"Commander, I don't think she can answer that." My father says, putting his big hand on my arm.

"And why not?"

"She is still a member of the Spartan, to speak against her captain would be a form of mutiny."

"I realise this but if I am to hear the truth, she must say it now."

"Commander, Sir. I can't." I can't make you understand. "It would be better I was dead than spoke against her."

"Why do you say that?" I shake my head, it burns, it all burns so much.

"I can't. Please Sir, don't make me."

"Would you be able to if she was no longer your captain?" I freeze. I know my eyes are red and puffy, I know that they stare like lamps.

"Do you mean it Sir?"

"You do not have to go back if you tell me what happens on the Spartan." I lick my lips, it's a hard choice. In a way I am still part of that witch's crew, because until I commit the crime, I can't be free.

"I can only tell you if you promise my safety personally."

"What?" He asks quietly, angrily, I feel the bile, it's rising in my throat.

"I am certain she shall kill me if she finds out that I've said anything. I can't go back there, I'll do anything, just don't make me tell you and then go back. Please." Something changes in him, I see it happen, I hope I am right.

"Alright. If you tell me what she does on her ship, I shall guarantee your transfer to a ship that will have you." He holds a hand up, stilling my father's speech. I nod, it hurts but I have to.

"For the last year I have cleaned grates, repaired cables of every sort, been uploaded with more operational programs than I knew existed and lived in fear of her."

"Of who Herse?"

"Captain Helen of the Spartan."

"Why?"

"She hates me. I don't know why, but she hates me. It started before I even had the chance to get into the construct. She told me that if she ever so much as heard a whisper about me being in any simulations, I would be one of the casualties that the Agents are responsible for. And I believe her."

"Have you seen anyone die on the ship?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Agents, they get them, they always get them. It doesn't matter who they are, what they've done before or how good they are, she sends them in and they get them." I keep seeing them die, I keep feeling the blankets I had to lay over the bodies of comrades who had been kind to me, smiled at me, stood up to her.

"I can't go back." The words are out before I can stop them, and I want to call them back, to make them unsaid. My hands cover my eyes and the sobs are choking my throat. He has to understand now, he has to.

"Captain, take her to the Shadow. Send someone back here in an hour, all the paperwork will be done by then."

"Yes Commander." He steers me gently, I can hardly walk, I can't feel my legs or my feet. I can feel my toes though, they tingle like I have pins and needles. I'll concentrate on them. He stops me for a moment, just outside the door. He goes back in and I stand like a zombie. I should tell Mercury everything, I should tell him it all before I die.

"Come on little one, you'll be all right." I nod mutely. How can I be all right when my hours are numbered until the time she sees me next? I can hear her boot heels on the metal of the dock. She's coming, she's coming for me.

"So, the little bitch still on my ship?" Her voice is light, cold and brittle, it cuts me like a dagger. God it hurts, it hurts so much.

"For now she is to stay with me."

"You better not spoil her, more work for me to undo when I get her back."

"I think you should speak to Lock if you want her Helen."

"Why? You taken an… interest… in the runt? Fine, have her for a while. They all come back in the end." Her feet leave and I feel so small that I could slip right through the cracks. I close my eyes and there's nothing at all. The ground has disappeared, I wonder where it went?

*~*

A/N: I love my Herse so I brought her back. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I might take it off. Let me know what you think.

Mayfly: I studied Classical Societies and Cultures for 2 years, we did Greek for both and it was GREAT! I love Euripides, especially "Trojan Women". Thanks for the review!

Da Buffster: Your wish, oh reviewer, is my keystrokes! I hope this didn't take too long, I got a little carried away with my other stories :). Let me know if I should keep going or what, thanks :)


	3. A moment of black

I can't see anything, nothing but black, it's a warm black but it's all I can see. For once, no one is looking at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The voice hurts my ears and I want to open my eyes but I can't.

"Why would I do anything to that little thing?" She spoke with contempt, she always does.

"Leave it Mercury, take her to the med bay." The black moves and I feel sick, I think I make a sound but I can't be sure, I can't feel anything but the black.

"I believe it best you speak to the Commander before I do Helen."

"Is that a threat?" She laughs, I hate it when she laughs, it hurts so much but the black makes it stop, even when it's moving like it is now, like a ship, I wonder who is going to have me on their ship.

"Hang on Herse, just hang on, we're almost there." Mercury must be making the black move, it's a strange thing for him to do, but maybe something happened that I don't know about yet, something to do with this black. I'm not afraid of the black anymore.

The black's stopped moving, it's still and I can feel something along my back. It's not the ground, it's smooth and soft. I like it. The voices talk and I can hear them but I don't know what they're saying. I wonder what they're talking about. I feel like I can open my eyes now, I'm going to.

The world is very blurry, I can't make out anything but shapes. I want my family, I want Mercury, I want the Shadow, I want to go home. The blurry shapes are scarier than the black was.

"How you feeling Herse?" A woman with hair like my father's is talking to me softly now; I like the sound of her voice.

"Ok." I manage past the lump in my throat; it feels like I shoved a rag down there, maybe I did. I don't think I did, I don't remember.

"Do you want a drink?" I nod; it feels too strange to talk. The liquid is cool and it tastes good, I'll only have a little bit. The world is coming back into focus.

"When did you last have something to eat?" The nice lady has soft, cool hands, they feel so nice on my forehead.

"I don't remember." I think she is frowning, but that might be the light, I hope I haven't worried her.

"Ok, I'll talk to your captain in a few minutes then."

"No!" I can't help it, the words just come out. "Please don't tell her where I am, please."

"Herse, calm down, it's ok. What is she talking about?" I can't hear her properly anymore, the world is making the sounds all blurry, maybe some more of that liquid would help, I push my hands to my ears.

"Her old captain, she's going to be on the Shadow soon." Everything feels so heavy, Mercury can't be talking sense, I know that my family love me but there is no room on the ship for me. It's not going to work out, I'm going to have to go back, I don't want to go back, I can't go back, don't make me go back, please, I can't go back, please, please, please…

"Herse, snap out of it!" The world drifts back into focus. "You aren't going back, you're staying with us, I promise." The edge of the cup presses on my lips.

"Drink this, you'll feel better." I take a sip, it's still the nice stuff from before, I like it, it makes everything seem all right. Maybe it will be. My father has come in, I want to smile at him, but my lips feel so heavy I don't have the energy to move them. Maybe if I just look at him he'll know I'm ok. But my eyelids are heavy too. So heavy. And I'm tired. I haven't been tired in a long time. I'll just let my strength come back before I say anything, I'll close my eyes and then I'll open them again and my father will be here and so will Mercury and maybe even… my friend… and maybe she won't come… she won't come… she won't… they'll stay though… they'll stay… stay...

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd bring back this story, it's a change from writing thrid person narration... Enjoy!

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: I just want to say thank you for the review, you reminded me about Herse, and for that I'm glad. I hope you like this chapter, I had some fun writting it.


	4. A moment of silence

I want to see, I want to see them looking at me because then I'd know what I look like. I must look awful, there has to be some reason for me being unable to move.

"I just want to know what happened to her?" She came, oh gods, she came, what is she going to do? Please don't let her near me.

"She is suffering from a lack of nutrients in her system and over work." The nice lady will be in trouble now, and so will I. I'm glad my eyes are so heavy.

"What a load of rubbish, she's just a lazy little…"

"If you continue on that line I will be forced to report you to the Commander." It's a new man, I don't know who he is, I want to look but that would be a bad idea.

"Oh really?" She is angry by all means and I don't want to see anymore. I'm glad the black is here holding me still. "And who are you exactly?"

"Thanatos, captain of the Zephyr, and a senior member of the personnel department."

"I see, maybe you can tell me what I can do about this little mongrel then?" She likes him, he must be mostly attractive or she wouldn't bother being so nice. I hope he isn't stupid.

"Let her be transferred and leave her alone would be my advice." I like him, he doesn't like her and that means he might protect me too. Although that would be a miracle. Oh I wish the black would go away so I can see him. But not yet, when she goes away, then it'll be okay to look.

"And let her get away with such deceit! I think not. Thank you for your advice Thanatos, but I'll find my own way to deal with her." I can hear her feet going away, there must be gods, she's leaving and the man is staying. I think he's going to be a nice man, he must be at least smart to make her go away.

"I think our little patient heard every word of that." Oh dear, I best be very quiet and still, that way they might forget, oh gods let them forget I might have heard. It's very hard to keep breathing evenly when my heart races so much.

"She'd have to be unconscious not to." He is laughing inside, I wonder why. "I'll let the Shadow know she's going to be ok." The Shadow! My family! Where are they, they should be here with me. I hope she hasn't got to them.

"She won't be ready to go with them this time." Oh no, please no, let her be wrong.

"I'll talk to Locke, I need a helper on board." NO! She won't let you and then I'll have to go with her, no! I have to go with the Shadow.

"Sudden increase in heart rate, I think she's awake."

"What I said before still stands."

"I know, I'll talk to the other captains and see what can be done."

"Good, thank you Clemency." He is leaving, I hope my father comes soon.

"No worries, let me know what you find out."

"Will do." And he's gone and a hand is one my head. Please don't be angry at me, I didn't mean it.

"Herse, wake up and have something more to drink, you need to have something to drink."

"Is my family here?" It grates in my throat and I know I must sound awful, probably as bad as I look. I hope they can remember me before I went away last time, I really do, that way they might take me on their ship and I'll be safe from her.

"They're waiting for you in the other room, they can't come in until you have something to drink." I nod and swallow the liquid, it's not as nice as last time and it makes my stomach ache, I don't like it anymore.

"Hey there little one." The nice lady was telling the truth, my father is here now, he can tell me what the other man was talking about.

"She can't talk well yet, just let her know you're all here." Someone is moving, I can hear the rustle of fabric. Why won't my eyes open?

"The muscles need to rest, that's all Se, that's all, so listen to our stories." Yes my dearest friend, I'll listen, tell me everything, tell me how it's going to be when I come on the ship too. I want to hear it all if I can't see you. But the words are mixing and I can't hear properly, what? Something about a tunnel and Mercury getting stuck upside-down in it? That sounds like him, silly thing that he is. It's too hard to concentrate, I have to sleep, I don't want to but I really have to. But you have to stay, you can't leave me.

"I'll be right here, don't worry Herse, I won't leave you, ever." I know Mercury, I know. You will be by my side forever… it's a long time though… long time… forever…

* * *

A/N: I really like writting this story, I hope you like reading it!

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Hi again! Just thought that I'd put this up so you don't get too nervous, or maybe more nervous, I just wrote it and thought you might enjoy. May the muses smile on you.


	5. A moment of listening

The black is all I can see, and there is something behind me, it wants to hurt me. No, I have to get away before it finds me.  
I can hear something, it's big and it moves quickly, oh gods let me be fast enough to get away. There, a tunnel! Surely if I go through it I'll be safe.  
Uck, it's so dirty in here. Gross gross gross gross gross! When was the last time someone cleaned this? It must be an access way or something, it's only just big enough for me but I better not risk that thing catching me.  
A way out, good, I'll have to see where it goes, this is a trap for sure, the thing isn't stupid. It's not much wider, but there has to be something… A grate, there's light coming from the other side, and voices, what the hell is going on?

"You sent that thing after her? Dammit Helen, let me go!" Father? What's going on?

"So you can save her? I don't think so. I have this all figured out. If you won't submit to me, I'll just kill you and leave the body for your precious little girl to find." Oh gods no, not my father! And if I move she'll hear me, I have to think of something. Come on think!

"You are not going to get away with this Helen, she's too smart to get caught." But not smart enough to get you out. Come on brain, think of something!

"I know that, but remember, I know her pretty well too. She'll do anything to save you and the rest of your measly crew. But once you're gone, she'll have to come back. No one else will want a traitorous little child." It's cold all of a sudden. She's going to kill them all, I have to do something and quickly. I might be too late for father but I could try and save the others. But I have to find out where they are first.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make it looked like she killed you." Everything is frozen, even the air.

"You bitch! What did she ever do to you?" Careful father, careful, you'll only provoke her.

"She made my kill my partner, I had to give him up because of the little brat."

"What?" Indeed, who is she talking about? She killed many men because of me.

"He decided that I was treating her badly, he was going to report me to Zion. I couldn't have that, so I had him, taken care of." Oh, the one with hair of blonde and eyes sky blue, he was nice to me, he was the one who let me try the construct for real. He said, oh, he said I was pretty good and I should have more practice. Rest in piece dear friend, I miss you.

"Agents." Yes father, I told you and the Commander that, didn't you listen to me?

"Correct. I'm very close to them, they seem to like humans for… certain things." She is mad, completely crazy, but this could work in my favour, she might slip up and tell me where the others are.

"You make me sick."

"Good, because now you can die." No! I haven't found out where the others are, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Daddy!

"Such a shame, I would have enjoyed you. Bring the others, we have somewhere else to be." Oh gods, they were there the whole time! And those men, they're… no, it can't be… but they are. Agents! No! Something is moving behind me, I have to get out, I have to! The grate isn't done up properly, if I just push it… AAAHHH!!! Oh gods, please don't let me break…

* * *

A/N: Welcome, to the Real World...

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: I must admit it's good to hear from you again and I really hope you don't excpet me to let you remain semi-relaxed for long. I hope walking into that pole hasn't given you concussion or anything, the muses will come to you sometime when they know you'll have the hardest time writting. They always do rolls eyes  
May the Muses smile on you.


	6. A moment awake

Eyes are staring at me, unblinking; they are watching me and I can't break away from them.

"Herse, are you ok? Herse, speak to me." His voice is so real, I wonder why it's so real when he's not really here.

"What happened in here?" It's father! But it can't be, but it has to be, I'll sit up and see for myself, if I can get unbound from those eyes of his.

"She fell off the bed, she was having a nightmare."

"Alright Mercury, help her up and we'll get her some stimulant to wake her properly." He's really all right! My eyes feel filled with sand and grit and sleep but I can almost see.

"Mercury?" My voice sounds funny, like I'm talking through cotton wool, or a gag or something and my throat is full of gunk, I hope he understands me.

"Yeah, it's me. You ok?" I can see him now, his eyes are still as blue as the dreamed summer sky, but he's concerned. I really must have fallen of the bed.

"Uh-huh, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He frowns as he speaks; he looks funny like that, like a vampire from the show back inside, Fluffy? No, Duffy?

"Buffy?" He supplies. Yes, that's it. I nod because my voice is strange still.

"Here you go little one," it's my father, he's really alive!

"Are you ok?" I sound worried, even to my own ears.

"Of course, I've just spoken to the Commander actually." I hold my breath, or I will after I have some more of this drink, it makes me feel awake.

"What did he say?"

"You aren't able to come with me on the Shadow this time."

"But I have to, I can't go back!"

"You're not going back." His hands are gentle but firm on my shoulders; he knows that if I went back she would kill me. But it's going to be ok; it's all going to be ok.

"You're going with another ship, they have another week of leave in Zion, plenty of time to get you up-to-date on training and settled with the crew." I can't say anything and I watch as Mercury drags my father away, it's funny to see. My father is tall and solid and Mercury is little and thin, he's built like me almost, but taller. He is saying something and I can't hear him, but father is making him understand his answers. Mercury must be happy about it because he's smiling and holding my hand again. I wonder why he just suddenly appeared at the bed when he was over the other side of the room a minute ago.

"We're going with Thanatos, on the Zephyr." He is very excited and I smile without meaning to.

"Who is he?"

"The one who always stands up to Helen all the time, he needs some new people and we're going."

"What about the Shadow?" His excitement is contagious but my family need me, I have to be able to save them from her.

"They're doing a few runs to make sure the other ships are okay up at broadcast, a supply run, nothing really worth the drama." He shrugs and is still smiling at me. We are going on a ship together, despite regulations. My eyes feel heavy again. And gunk is filling my throat and I feel like my stomach is eating itself. I'm hungry. Nothing moves for a moment, I must have spoken aloud, or gods, don't let them get angry at me.

"You hear that Clemency?" Mercury is leaping around like a lunatic. "She's hungry!" He laughs, loudly and I am very confused. Why is this a good thing? The nice woman has come back now, she is holding something in her hands, it looks like a container of goo. I really hope it is. Which is very strange considering the tastelessness of it.

"Would you like some of this Herse?" I nod a little, waiting for her to take it away. But she is handing it to me, and I'm allowed to eat it! I have to try very hard not to eat it in a hurry, to make it last. I wonder if there is enough for everyone to have some.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Father is talking to the nice woman; she nods and whispers something that makes my father angry. He makes a reply and now he is walking back to me. His hand is light on my shoulder.

"I need you to try very hard with your training and your work while I'm gone, ok?" I nod, there is still goo in my mouth and it's impolite to talk with your mouth full.

"I'll get my stuff off the Shadow and come back later, ok?" I nod again, Mercury is really excited and I suppose I should be too, but I'm going to miss Maralah, and I hope that nothing bad happens to her. She has been ever so good to me as a best friend and a sister. I miss her, but she is busy fixing the ship, it took some damage and she is training to be a mechanic as well. I wonder how I know that too? Someone must have told me.

"Take care little one, the others and I will see you in a few months." He smiles and is gone, but that is ok, the nice lady is staying and I think I can talk to her. After I have a nap, I'm tired again; eating takes a lot of energy. I'll just close my eyes for a moment and then finish the bowl…

* * *

A/N: So, is she in the dream world or the real world? You tell me...

Vampiryyn: Hi there! Glad you popped by, even if it was just to comment on the name of Helen, who is evil and should never be portrayed as anything else no matter what Hollywood makes the Trojan War out to be... Ok, won't rant on about that. I hope you like this chapter too, not just for names and stuff...

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Helen makes her own evil, just read the Illiad (Homer) or Trojan Women (Eurpides). My gods, that woman was nothing but Evil! Don't worry, Herse is a noblewoman born, she's got brains and beauty. She was orignially an Athenian princess you see and that means she has nothing but the best bloodlines. Enjoy this chapter!


	7. A moment to decide

I can see something, shadows, but they don't see me. I don't want to move, they are not nice shadows I'm sure.

"What do you mean she's not here?" It's her! Where are we?

"She seems to have evaded our search, it is only a matter of time." That voice makes me want to run the other way, I have heard it in the nightmares before, he is one of them.

"We don't have time! If she is still alive, it means that I have to keep a guard up and I really can't be bothered." She is pacing, her feet echoing. That means that she has to be walking on concrete in a cavernous space. And if she is in a large space, the others will be too.

"It seems that your programming leaves something to be desired in that case." Is he being sarcastic? Sentient they may be, but with a sense of humour? It doesn't matter, they are directly below me. There doesn't seem to be a way down.

"Dammit, I can't find a way in." He sounds like he's near me, as though he is looking at them. Don't move, just listen and breath softly.

"Oh stop trying to be funny, I want this one dead next, you can do it."

"Are you sure? He is the only decent hacker out of them all…"

"What do I want with him? He's got a sweetheart and is for some reason unsusceptible to me. Beside, I haven't any use for him, we all know that a Zion-born can't get into the dream world, and who else would save this wretch?" She must be talking about…

"Samson." That's the other voice again, he knows my crew. Who is he? It doesn't matter, I have to find a way to get to them and stop this mess before it's too late.

"Any last requests?" There is a muffled reply, and the crack of flesh on flesh. "How dare you imply that I couldn't satisfy you? You deserve this you pathetic waste of space." Stop the screaming of the bullets, stop the screaming of my big brother, stop it stop it, stop it, stop… Oh my gods, someone has caught me!

"Shhh, keep it down, they're Agents, if they find us, we're done for." It's him, the one who knows Samson too. I can just see him out of the corner of my eye; he seems as worried as I am.

"Such a shame, I'll miss him too. Let's go." They're moving, I have to find a way to them, I'll bite this guy if he doesn't let me go in a second.

"Ok, I figure you're here to rescue someone too, so let's work as a team and save them all. I am not going to let that witch hurt her." He is so angry, I can almost feel sorry for him, but this guy is still trapping me. I nod and he releases me slowly.

"Got a plan hot-shot?" I sound snappish I know, but he scared me.

"No, and it's Arcane by the way."

"Herse." I reply, looking at the walls.

"You know Maralah." I nod; she is my best friend after all. "The witch has her."

"She has the complete crew of the Shadow."

"Mercury too?" He sounds as horrified as I want to be.

"I can only presume so."

"Who has she got still?"

"Everyone bar the captain and Samson."

"She killed the captain?"

"Of course, he defended me." He is silent and we have to get moving, there is something moving down the tunnel systems that we're in.

"Let's go." His voice is hard and cold and I am very glad that I am on his side this time, although he might find some reason to get rid of me should I prove to be a liability. But that doesn't matter, what matters now is that I can hear Mercury, just softly, he's singing, and I can probably get to him if I believe I can. I look at this new person, they say they want to find my friend and I will believe them. He looks like a red anyway. Something is moving up ahead, we had better be very still, the recess! I point and he follows me, the space is small but I prefer to be stuck in here that outside. There is a grinding of metal on metal and a thing moves past quickly. I have only seen sentinels on rare occasions, but if I didn't know better I would swear it was one.

"Jesus Christ." So, obviously, does he. The darkness hasn't abated and I don't think it will. But we have to wait; I put my hand out to stop him moving forward. And just as well, that thing is back, but this time it's looking for us.

"It's a search program." I whisper in the cold, he frowns for a moment but then he nods and we push at the walls, the one near me gives a little. I move my head to indicate that and we hurry through the gap. And not a moment too soon, the thing is in the gap, I don't think it can find us, but we have to move. Steady is the best way to go, guided by the song still on the lips of Mercury.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient! Moving house is not much fun and it takes a lot of time. But here is the next chapter!

AbsolutelyNoSolciting: The dreams are pretty real, which is what I want. But don't be too concerned for Herse, she's a tough cookie for all she's been through and there is no way she is going to let Helen get away with this. And now she has help. I wonder where he came from? Hope you like.

LiMiYa: Fate has some plans in mind, after all, she is Fate. But yes, things are looking up for Herse, as long as she can find the strength to keep going. Thanks for the review!


	8. A moment of greeting

And he's still singing, but it sounds different, and I see things now as I open my eyes. I'm back in the medical bay of Zion. What in the words of the Prophecy is going on?

"Awake again sleeping beauty?"

"Yes Mercury. What news?" He smiles and comes sits nearby. Somehow I am certain there is not good news.

"The Shadow is leaving today, but Maralah has promised to come and say hello, she has a friend she wants you to meet. He's taking my place on the Shadow, name starts with A or R or something." He shrugs and a sense of foreboding fills me.

"Arcane?" I offer, hoping that I am wrong.

"Yes, that's it, however did you know?"

"Must have heard it in my sleep." Muttering doesn't mask the words but he just shrugs and smiles, he wants to sing some more.

"What one do you want to hear today?"

"Anything new from the Matrix?"

"Sure, I know one you'll like. But a girl sings it so please forgive me if it sounds terrible." I laugh, he is a tenor so he can sing most female parts.

"Alright, just sing."

"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled."

I like this song, but something about it makes me frown, he is singing the next verse and a shudder runs up my spine, the chorus is the same but what about the bridge?

"Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lies  
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore it…"

And the chorus again, the second time with slightly different words. But I know where I've heard it from now, and I don't like it. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I call, somehow I've been moved o my own little room. It's a nice change. Maralah pops her head around the door.

"Hey there Hers, can I introduce you to our new crewmember since you're taking Merc from us?" She is laughing of course and I nod. The door opens and it's him, the boy from my dream, he is standing next to my best friend and he recognises me. He lifts a finger to his lips to indicate that we shouldn't mention the nightmare.

"This is Arcane. Arcane, this is my best friend ever Herse, she's going to be on the Shadow sometime soon. Right Hers?" I nod and mumble a greeting. He has a nice smile and seems like a very nice person but I don't know if I should trust him but then I don't have much of a choice in that, after all, he is my best friend's friend, so I suppose he must be alright. And he is suffering the same nightmare I am, although for what reason I don't know.

"Would the crew of the Shadow please report to the dock, crew of the Shadow to the dock, thank you." Maralah seems sad to go, but the one she has brought with her seems more nervous than anything else. I wonder if he fears the same thing I do. How does he escape Her? And how does she capture Mercury? There are so many questions, oh, good bye my friend, I hope to see you soon, under happy circumstances.

"Take care." He is very quiet as he goes, and Mercury wants to see off the others, so do I.

"You're not allowed to leave yet. Here, drink this and I'll talk to you when I get back." I glare at him but take the drink anyway. It's the nice one the lady gives me so often. I never noticed before how sleepy it makes me though. Ever so sleepy…

* * *

A/N: Things are not always as they seem, are they my friend?

AbsolutelyNoSolicting: Wow, I'm flattered! Glad you like and don't worry, I can't kill off all the good guys can I? No story that way :P Enjoy!

LiMiYa: Hmm, you like tension hey? Ok, I'll keep that in mind. I hope this was up to your tension-o-meter standards. :P


	9. A moment mixed

I hate these dreams! They are too real and I can't stop having them! Breathe, everything will be alright, we just need to find a way to get to the others, free them and then the dreams will be over. That's all they are, dreams, just dreams.

"You alright?" He is still with me, I wonder why he is sleeping.

"Fine, we have to move, there is too much to do and not enough time." The tunnel is getting dirty, grimy, lighter. Dang it all, we have to get out of here, now!

"Keep moving, that thing is getting stuck in the cabling I've thrown down." He pulls more from the roof and hurls it behind him, I just hope we don't need it later. There, light, we can make it and I don't think there is anyone out there, no, wait, soft voices, evil and cold. Agents. We are trapped.

"That is my ankle you oaf!" He is pulling me and I can't get a grip on anything.

"And if we go out there, we're dead, shut up and move." Sounds like a captain, officious goon. But he does have a point… There has to be another way other than suicide. The tunnel runs parallel to the surface and I can hear them talking, I don't like them and they are impatient. Something about that damn jamming signal that is no available to certain blood types in Zion, they can't trace them once the implant is completely operational. What are they yabbering about? Oh, that hurts!

"Herse, what is it?"

"I don't know, my arm, it hurts."

> > > "It's alright Herse, just take a deep breath, we're just making some adjustments to one of your arm plugs, take it easy." It's the nice lady, but the room is white, so white and I have to breathe and it's so scary and…

"Hey, we have to move, that thing will be on us soon." He is looking at me now when not a moment ago I was in that white space and my arm still hurts. I blink and I have no idea what's going on, I can hear voices whispering in my ears, but they aren't here, it's the nice lady and the captain man, and I don't know what in Hades is going on

"Don't worry about your head now, let's get to the clear exit." I follow him because it's all I can think of to do while I listen.

> > > Do you think it'll work?  
It has to, it's the only way we can let her on a ship.  
You don't trust her?  
Locke wants to make sure nothing like this happens again, he's already issued the new boy on Shadow with one.  
These are tricky little monsters, they seem so determined not to let things happen to anyone else but them.  
A perfect reason for them to be chosen, so we can protect the protectors.  
What about the One?  
Wrong bloody type, too hard to match the wirings, the machines are pretty clever too.  
That's why we have to do this, to get rid of the corrupt.  
I just hope the cost isn't too high.  
There have been no failures of this device yet.  
But those who don't have it are still at risk.  
I know.  
Don't worry, I'll take care of her.  
But will you take care of yourself?  
Of course.  
You better.

And the voices are gone. I'm standing, no I'm running again, why am I running? Oh dang it all! That stupid boy is trying to go up to go down. Idiot. The only way in is past the dog of Hades, over the river, don't pay the boatman until you reach the other side, and through the maze. How did I know that? Also slightly important, why do I know that and what does it have to do with anything?

"What are you talking about?'

"I don't know exactly."

"Good, we can make it up. Let's go find that dog." Oh gods, here we go again…

* * *

A/N: I smell a myth /smiles evilly and goes a-hunting/

Da Buffster: You actually have reviewed this story, once at the first chapter. I'm glad you like and I'm glad you decided to pop in and say hello. I've been looking for new ideas that haven't been overused and this story came and jumped at me. How many first person present time narratives are there? Yeah last chapter was rushed, but that was part of the idea. But I think I've don't it all wrong, but I can't figure out how to fix it. Hardline is dead? What? NO!!! And I can't get to that message, send me an email instead, the addy is on my profile. Yay you!!! I must admit, I would have laugh so hard I may have burst something if I had been there when Bush was spooned to death in the Post Office. Bravo! Sadly, I have no MSN, it is dead and cannot be revived despite all my attempts. And those of my many characters… So you'll just have to email me :p

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Feel free to use whatever ideas you like, they aren't mine to use exclusively. How can you tell the difference between the Real World and the Dream World? For some people is there a barrier at all? Just some more questions so you can stop thinking :p And be careful of those poles, they seem to attack you on a regular basis :p /sends Harregale to watch over you, and hopefully get rid of the poles/


	10. A moment of clarity

The light comes in through the slight windows, the gaps in the wall really, the infirmary has no real windows, like the rest of Zion I suppose. Mercury isn't here, I can't feel him. Oh gods, what has she done to him? The room is silent, bar my breathing and the background noise that accompanies the running of our city. Oh gods, where is he? Take a deep breath, just try to relax, focus on what's important, what I know for sure. I know that I'm in the infirmary, presumably I haven't left it. I know this is the Real World because of the smell, it smells different from those strange dreams. I know that Mercury isn't here because I can't see, here or feel him. The air is the same as it was before I fell asleep and I know that I can find a drink on the table beside my bed. But that will make me sleep and that means that I won't know if Mercury has left yet. But we're supposed to be on the same ship, with the captain Thanatos. What does that mean? I know it means something. There are footsteps and voices beyond my wall.

"So, do you think she's ready to start onboard?"

"If you take it easy with her and let her complete her basic training at her own pace I don't see why she can't leave tomorrow." That's the nice lady; she is talking to a man.

"That's wonderful Clemency, you've done a brilliant job with her."

"She's a lovely girl and I would hate to see her hurt again."

"I'll take care of her." The man must be Thanatos, my new captain. I wonder if he is as nice as his words.

"Good, why don't you go in and have a chat to her and see if you can get her to open up a bit."

"Where is the boy, Mercury?"

"He's completing final phase training so he'll be useful on the mission." Why does that feel like a bad thing?

"I'll make sure to tell her." There is silence; I think she must be smiling because she rarely is silent, even when there is no need for speech. The door is opening and in he comes. He isn't that scary really.

"Hello Herse."

"Hello Sir."

"Please, call me Thanatos." His smile is kind, but there is something in him that I don't trust, something dark, not like Her, but dark anyway. He smiles a little more.

"Thanatos." The name sounds funny in my voice.

"I see that you've already guessed there is something more to me than this smiling visage you've been presented with." He is not angry, merely acknowledging what we both know. I nod slightly, frowning. He is silent still.

"Sir, Thanatos, why are you here?"

"Cuts right to the chase, as I have been warned." He is laughing at me again, but not mocking, amused instead. This man is very strange. "I need to make sure that you understand why you have been assigned to my ship and not to the Shadow."

"I don't." Surprisingly my voice is steady, my eyes are on his. This is a strong man.

"There have been fears raised about your previous captain and the lengths she is willing to go to for purposes that are not in the best interest of Zion and her citizens." An honest man, good, he might help me.

"You want to know why she kills people."

"Basically, yes. And what she does to those who defy her. You see, you are the first to step forward about her behaviour in the ten years she has been captain. Many other girls have died rather than speak against her. She thinks you're on the Shadow, Mercury too." The truth fails to register for a moment. Why should it profit Zion to make her believe that I'm on the ship of my family? Oh gods, no!

"What have you done?" It comes out as a screeching noise and I can't stay here any longer, I have to get a pack together and get on the next ship out of here. Oh where oh where is Mercury?

"Calm down, everything is going to be alright."

"No it isn't! She's going after them! Don't you see? You've put my family in danger, all bar Mercury, and I am the only one who can save them. Arcane. Oh gods, what's happened to Arcane?"

"Herse, you aren't making sense." He wants to shake me but I don't have time, the floor is cold beneath my feet and the clothes I have are already in a bag. Which ones can I wear out of here? Those will do, best to put them on now, I have no time to spare.

"She's going to get them all, trap them inside and feed them to Agents, one by one, to lure me out. I have to stop her."

"Who are you talking about Herse? Who is 'she'?"

"Helen! Who else would want my father dead?"

"Your father?" He has stopped trying to stop me, standing back and watching. Finally, I can get the last few things.

"He isn't really my father, he's just the only person who has looked out for me like a father should. And Maralah is my sister, or best friend and the others are my siblings too, and I know they are in danger. She is going to kill them unless I do something."

"How do you know this?" Oh dear, he's going to lock me up when he hears this one.

"I've been having dreams that are too real to dismiss, they happen every time I have that nice drink the nice lady brings me and I know what is going to happen and it's always a little further on from the last time I dreamt and I know it sounds crazy, but somehow she is going to get Mercury and we're going to get Arcane and he and I must find a way to save them. He knows it too."

"Who?" This man is very stupid sometimes, especially in times when action is the only course.

"Arcane. He has the dreams too."

"How do you know?"

"His eyes told me when I met him. Just like yours told me there is something dark about you that I don't want to get on the wrong side of." I need to breathe, appear calm. "Can we go now?"

"No."

"But there is no time to spare!"

"In a few hours, yes, but not this instant. Your records need to be transferred, Mercury needs to finish his training…"

"What training?"

"The final stage of simulations."

"What does that involve?" Oh gods, please let this sinking feeling be miss-placed…

"It's an almost identical system to the Matrix, just without the connection to the machine mainframe." No!

"Can it be accessed from broadcast or close to it?"

"Only with the right codes. Where are you going with this?" Rational, calm, that is what this man respects.

"It's too late to save Mercury, she's already got to him. Your techs will find that there isn't a way to safely bring him out, that an outside connection has done something to seal all activation codes for anything involved with the exit or entry of any cerebral connections. That means that something has happened on the Shadow…" A piercing noise comes through the PA system.

"All ship captains report to the committee room, repeat, all captains to the committee room, urgent." His eyes are startled but now he seems to believe me. Please don't let us be too late.

"Once this meeting is over, you need to be ready to leave. What you've said puts you in more danger than we could possibly have imagined. It sounds as though you've seen this before…"

"I would be lying if I made any claims to the contrary. Although, in complete truth, I only heard the dying screams."

"What?"

"She made an adaptation to the standard equipment. There is a sound processor that allows certain ranges of frequency to be broadcast on the ship. It was designed for the human voice and various weapons. A very effective tool."

"Hate is not the strongest weapon," he quotes softly, making his way to the door, eyes still on mine. "People say it is, but it isn't. Fear is much stronger and less fragile." I only nod, knowing that my face is a mask of complete distress, but utter calmness. I wonder how this Thanatos will explain what I have said to Locke. I am undecided whether to drink or not. On one side, I would have more knowledge, on the other, I need to know how right I am and there are still some final things to do before I can go. Like bathe, I feel grimy and there is lovely bathing water here. Mayhap after that I will have some more to drink. But somehow I think that I'll be gone before I get the chance. I am very glad my name is not Cassandra.

* * *

A/N: That was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy your part in the continuation of this story as I do mine! :D

LiMiYa: You are spot on, Herse is dealing with two levels. But since she has already had the experience dealing with the Matrix, she is not so inclined to ask why, thankfully. She's a pretty clever kind of girl, so we'll just have to see how she goes and if she really wants to know where the dreams came from. Truth can be scarier that fiction after all…

AbsolutelyNoSoliciting: Hey there! I wish your computer would stop dying so you didn't need to steal other computers. It really is most inconvenient :p Sorry about the fast pace, but things happen pretty quick in Zion and just because Herse is close enough to comatose most of the time doesn't mean her world stops. I'm very glad you like my story so much, it makes it so much easier to write more. Oh and Harregale has asked me to ask you if you would mind not squeezing so hard, she's still a little tender after discovering that she dies in the epilogue of her story. She was not impressed, but she agreed that if I mentioned her in other stories, like this one, she would forgive me and not riddle my computers with viruses. Isn't she sweet? /Smiles at the girl dressed in Matrix style attire, who glares back/ Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too full and you enjoyed it.


End file.
